degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 30: Before The Dawn
Main Plot: Lila/Jayden (Cullen approaches Lila at her locker) Cullen: Yo! What up Lila? Lila: Not much since your girlfriend. Cullen: I wonder how you can stay alive after drama with Regina flaunting her relationship with Jayden and Jayden getting you knocked up. Lila: Whatever. How about I kill you to avoid another year of hate? Cullen: Excluding you guys and Aqua Jacobs she kissed me. Lila: Ooh. Nice. Cullen: Yeah. (Cullen and Lila hug) Lila: Don't tell Jayden I might be dropping out though. (Lila walks away leaving Cullen shocked) Opening Sub Plot: Andrew/Blaise (The next day at school) Andrew: Hello Miss Michaels. Blaise: Mr. Matthews. Althea: Please don't tell me you're having an affair. Andrew: No no. Just trying to get along. Blaise: Yeah and the so called play committee are "reviewing it". Althea: Yeah why the air quotes around reviewing? Andrew: Randall and Leslie Phoenix review it. Blaise: Now you see he's cool, she's a know it all perfectionist. Althea: Ohh. Even with a month of no school left I know almost nothing of what goes on at Van Buren. Andrew: Except of my being dyslexic. Blaise: Yet, you helped write the play? Cool. (Andrew smiles. Leslie overhears and glares) Third Plot: Payson/Kristen (In the band room Spirit Dash is practicing) Althea: Youuuuu! Yeaaaaaaah! Autumn: Great job even despite the absence of memeber Andrew since he has play stuff. Kristen: Boo Andrew! (Everyone laughs) Autumn: Later dudes. (The girls leave) Nathan: Dude when? Payson: What? Nathan: You've totally got the hots for Kristen. Payson: What? Nathan: Yeah. This should be good yet kinda not. Payson: Explain. Nathan: Pros being you and Kristen would make a cute couple. Cons I'm with Autumn, Althea's with Andrew, we're in a band and it'll make things awkward if we each broke up with one another or the band breaks up. Payson: Wow, haven't thought about that. Nathan: Yeah lets think of the band and how it'll affect us all. (The guys get their stuff and leave) Main Plot: Lila/Jayden (At Javastar) Lila: Is it me or do those guys give you the creeps? Moon: Legit creeps. Cullen: Yep. Jayden: Well they are in a gang. Traylor: And people in gangs will kill. Lila: Brb gotta go to the bathroom. Moon: Me too. (The girls briefly leave) Jayden: Well since they're gone, we don't have alot of money. Cullen: What? You guys are having a baby how can you not? Jayden: Well it's complicated. Traylor: You gotta get it soon, you 2 don't have long. (The girls return) Lila: We should go. Traylor: Yeah. Cullen: Jayden? Jayden: Ok Moon: Alright. (Jayden follows until one of the gang members calls him) Jayden: Who are you guys? Skylar: I'm Skylar. This is Jackson, Frankie and Alyssa. Alyssa: Aren't you Jayden Roscoe who goes to Van Buren High school? Jayden: Uh yeah. Jackson: We saw you and those goody goods and overheard your problem. You want cash? Take this. (Skylar hands him a bag of pills) Jayden: Uh.... Frankie: Take the stuff dumbass! (Jayden takes the drugs) Skylar: Meet us here again tomorrow Roscoe. (Jayden walks away terrified) Sub Plot: Andrew/Blaise (The next day in the auditorium) Andrew: Hey Blaise, committee. Blaise: Opinions. Randall: We don't like it. Andrew: What? Leslie: We're not gonna have some gory play produced by a retard be running. Andrew: Hold on Blaise might be ditzy-- Leslie: I meant you dyslexia! Blaise: That's not fair! Leslie: Look blondie! We're part of the committee and what we say goes. Andrew: More like blows. Blaise: How could they just say that?! Third Plot: Payson/Kristen (In English class) Autumn: What's the big deal? Nathan: You found the band. Autumn: Yeah and if one of us breaks up we'd all have to pick a side. Nathan: See? Payson: Hey guys. Nathan: You and Kristen get a booty call? Payson: No! Look I was thinking maybe we could take a break from the band. Autumn: A break? Payson: Well school's almost out. And y'know, Andrew's got his play thing. Autumn: Well shouldn't we discuss it with Althea, Andrew and Kristen? Nathan: Yeah though I agree. Autumn: Ok then... Main Plot: Lila/Jayden (After school in the parking lot) Jayden: Look who made it out like a bandit. Cullen: Holy crap! Traylor: Wow. How? Skylar: Yo Roscoe! Jayden: Them. I sold drugs. Cullen: Dude! Skylar: Roscoe! Jayden: I'll explain later. (Jayden goes over to them) Alyssa: Where's the stash? (Jayden hands her the drugs) Alyssa: Now where's the money? Jayden: Look! I should keep half! My girlfriend and I are gonna have a baby. (Skylar and Frankie push Jayden on a car) Skylar: She said give us the money punkass chump! Lila: Where's Jayden? Jayden! (Lila goes over to him and the gang members) Lila: Jayden! Get off him! Alyssa: Damn, baby mama drama. (They leave then Jayden gets the money) Jackson: You're dead Roscoe! Lila: Are you ok? What was that about? Jayden: Gang members being hostile. (Lila kisses Jayden on the cheek) Lila: As long as you're ok. Sub Plot: Andrew/Blaise (At JavaStar) Althea: Hold up for being retarded? Andrew: Yeah. Althea: You have dyslexia! You helped Autumn write this play! What the hell is Leslie's problem?! Andrew: Play committe. Althea: Play committee my ass! That's so fake sounding! Leslie is just so full of hate and Randall is just like her puppet! Ok you're not retarded. You're smart, funny, charming, handsome, really talented, good friend and boyfriend. Andrew: Thank you! (Andrew and Althea kiss and Andrew leaves) Andrew: Hey! Blaise: Turns out this whole play committee fake. Andrew: Really? Blaise: Yeah. Fake. Annalise told me Andrew: Oooh well Leslie is gonna be in a shit load of trouble. Third Plot: Payson/Kristen (At Kristen's) Kristen: Hey. So Autumn said the band needs a break? Payson: Yeah, sorry. My suggestion. Kristen: Well. Payson: I'm so stupid then. Kristen: No! The band could use some space. Payson: Yes! (Payson and Kristen start to kiss for a while) Kristen: Wow. Payson: I know. Kristen: Do it again. (Payson and Kristen resume making out) Main Plot: Lila/Jayden (The next day at school) Lila: Hey. You know Jayden's acting kinda funny. Kristen: Like haha or suspicious? Lila: Other. Blaise: Why? Lila: Well these gang members threatened him and what not. Jayden: Ladies. Lila: Jayden if you're not telling me anything just tell me! I'll understand. Jayden: I hold no secrets Lila. Calm down! (Jayden opens his locker as a bag of drugs fall out and Kristen and Blaise pick them up) Lila: Jayden, you're selling drugs? Jayden: Lila I can explain. (Lila walks away, Jayden looks after her) Sub Plot: Andrew/Blaise (In the principal's office) Mr Hart: So you both made up a play committee team. Randall: It was her idea. Leslie: Randall! If anything he went along with it! Plus the idea of someone like Andrew Matthews producing a play?! He's demented. Mr Hart: Discrimination for a student doing something productive no matter what they are is not tolerated. Randall you're free. Leslie you've got suspension. (The 2 leave the office) Leslie: Hope you're happy! Blaise: Cause karma's a bitch? Andrew: As is she. (Andrew and Blaise high five) Andrew: We've got showbiz to tend to! Third Plot: Payson/Kristen (After school) Althea: So.... Spirit Dash is on a break? Autumn: It could use one. Kristen: Totally. Althea: You 2 a thing? Payson: If so we'll take it slow. Nathan: Oh ok. So just friends? Kristen: For now. Payson: Yeah though we did kiss. Althea: How many? Kristen: Twice. Autumn: Oooh. Main Plot: Lila/Jayden (As Jayden leaves JavaStar) Skylar: Yo! Roscoe! Got our money? Jayden: Uhh....... Lila: Go away! If you sleezeballs want your money so bad go rob a bank! Skylar: Oh it's the skank.Take your little Mother Teresa act somewhere else pretty face? (Lila punches Skylar, drops the bag of pills and steps on them) Lila: There's your drugs. (The gang members walk away) (Lila walks away) Jayden: Lila! (Jayden stops her) Lila: What? Jayden: I'm sorry. And here. (Jayden hands Lila the money) Jayden: I'll never do anything that stupid again. (Lila kisses Jayden on the cheek) Lila: I know, I trust you. (Jayden and Lila start to kiss then walk away) Category:Blog posts